The invention pertains to the use of a clamping strap for sealing, by means of a cover, containers for the transportation and storage of chemical compounds liable to exothermic decomposition, which clamping strap will release the cover at a certain level of superatmospheric pressure in the container.
Compounds liable to exothermic decomposition will decompose above a certain critical temperature to produce gas and heat. The heat produced further promotes the decomposition. For that reason, these types of compounds, as well as solutions, dilutions, suspensions, and emulsions containing these types of compounds, are referred to as xe2x80x9cunstable substancesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexothermically decomposing substances.xe2x80x9d Examples of such compounds are organic peroxides, such as tert.-butyl peroxybenzoate, tert.-butyl peroxypivalate (up to 77% in solution), tert.-butyl peroxy-2-ethylhexanoate, and tert.-butyl peroxyisopropyl carbonate (up to 77% in solution); other organic peroxides, such as 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-ditert.-butyl peroxyhexane, tert.-butyl peroxyacetate (up to 52% in solution), di(3,5,5-trimethyl hexanoyl) peroxide (not more than 77% in solution), and methylethylketone peroxides (not more than 40% dissolved in diisobutyl nylonate); inorganic peroxides, such as hydrogen peroxide, ammonium peroxydisulphate, alkaliperborates, alkalipercarbonates, ammonium peroxymonosulphate, alkaline earth peroxyborates, and alkaline earth persulphates; azo compounds, such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azo di-(2,4-dimethyl)valeronitrile 50% in methylethylketone; nitrate compounds, such as 2-ethylhexylnitrate; nitrile compounds, such as pentylnitrite; sulphohydrazides, such as benzene sulphohydrazide, N-nitroso compounds, nitro compounds, and organic nitrates.
Shipping and storing chemical compounds liable to exothermic decomposition is extremely difficult in that the build-up of decomposition gases during exothermic decomposition is exponential, which may lead to the container fragmentating or cracking.
The IMO/ADR has turned the United Nations"" xe2x80x9cRecommendations on the Transport of Dangerous Goodsxe2x80x9d with regard to the design of such containers into a series of requirements. For, say, peroxides, one of these requirements stipulates leak-tight transportation and/or storage in containers which have to be proof against cracking or fragmentating in the case of the peroxides exothermic decomposition. European Patent Application EP 0 308 544 discloses a container for the transportation and storage of the above-mentioned compounds. The document describes a container equipped with a conduit of which the inlet is at or near the bottom of the container. In one particular embodiment the conduit is also provided with a so-called rupture disk, which is set to burst at a predetermined pressure, relieving the pressure in the vessel. Such a design is formed integral with the container and cannot, in actual practice, be fitted to existing containers.
It was found that clamping straps which will release the cover at a certain level of superatmospheric pressure in the container, opening up the entire top for relief of the superatmospheric pressure, are pre-eminently suited to be used on containers for the transportation and storage of chemical compounds liable to exothermic decomposition. Accordingly, the invention consists in the use of a clamping strap on such containers. The level of superatmospheric pressure at which the clamping strap will release the cover is determined on the basis of the maximum pressure the container is capable of withstanding before cracking or fragmentating. The level of superatmospheric pressure at which the cover is released is dependent on the clamping strap, and thus different clamping straps can be employed for different levels of superatmospheric pressure. Alternatively, if the clamping strap is adjustable, the same clamping strap can be used for different levels of superatmospheric pressure.
One advantage of the invention consists in that it permits the leak-tight transportation and/or storage of peroxides and, in conformity with IMO/ADR requirements, prevents the container from cracking or fragmentating under the (exponential) build-up of pressure. A further advantage consists in that the clamping strap can be made or modified separately and fitted to existing containers.
Such clamping straps are known in themselves. Swiss Patent Specification CH 202839 discloses a clamping strap with a partially semi-circular section in cross-section, which encloses virtually the entire circumference of both a cover and the rim of a container. The strap is cut, and across the cut a spring is provided which pulls the ends of the strap toward each other. The intention of the design is to fit covers for milk containers in such a way as to facilitate their easy removal and re-attachment.
A closure device with a spring is also known from German Patent Application DE 33 39 109. Here, the spring connects the closure device with a clamping wire, ensuring that the clamping wire will fit around containers of slightly varying opening diameter. The design is intended to be used with plastics vessels and covers which age and are subject to a certain amount of shrinkage in the process.
A closure device with a spring is further described in German Utility Model DE-GM 6942649. The use of the design described in this document corresponds to that of the aforementioned German Patent Application, except that the spring is located on the grip, making for a less narrow structure.
The clamping strap may be used on containers of different specifications, e.g., in terms of contents. It is possible to equip the container with insulating material or with a pressure relief valve 11. This valve""s function is to blow off gases; however, it will not prevent the container from cracking or fragmentating if there is exothermic decomposition of peroxides.
Preferably, use is made of a clamping strap comprising a ring-shaped, cut strap which has a wholly or partially semi-circular section or U-shaped section of which the legs diverge somewhat and encloses both the cover and the rim of the container opening, the strap being provided with a safety device having one or more springs which, at a certain level of pressure in the container, causes such a widening of the circumference of the strap that the cover is released. The stiffness of the spring can be selected such as to give a safety device which is sufficiently tight to guarantee leak-tight sealing of the cover onto the container, yet slack enough to release the cover at a particular level of pressure. For reasons of easy and inexpensive maintenance, replacement of parts, and manufacture, the safety device preferably is composed of an eye-shaped member fitted on either side of a cut in the strap, such that a bar can be passed through the two eye-shaped members. Across the bar a spring can be mounted on one or both sides of the cut.
As examples of eye-shaped members may be mentioned rings or bushings. As examples of bars may be mentioned bolts, studs or stud bolts. If two springs are employed, the safety mechanism will be less stiff and hence suitable for use with containers permitting only a very slight degree of superatmospheric pressure. Alternatively, it is possible to fit members about the bar at the end of the spring or springs, which members may be welded in place. It is also possible to distort the bar, as shown in FIG. 3 in order to keep the spring or springs in place. The preferred method, however, is to use a stud bolt, with the spring(s) being kept in place by means of a nut or nuts and, optionally, a lock. The resulting safety mechanism can be used to cover a wide superatmospheric pressure interval, since the compression of the spring(s), and thus their tension, can be set by tightening the nuts to a greater or lesser extent. If this does not suffice, it is easy to install a spring or springs of a different stiffness.
For easier fitting and removal the clamping strap can additionally be provided with a closure device known in itself.
Containers for the transportation and storage of chemical compounds liable to exothermic decomposition sealed with a cover through the use of the above-mentioned clamping straps are covered by the invention. The present invention also comprises novel clamping straps which are especially suited to the above-mentioned application.
The novel clamping strap comprises a ring-shaped, cut strap with a closure device and a cross-section which is a wholly or partially semi-circular section or U-shaped section of which the legs diverge somewhat, with on either side of the cut an eye-shaped member through which a bar is passed, about which bar a spring is fitted on one or both sides of the cut.
Examples of fitting such eye-shaped members to the clamping strap and passing bars through them can be found in PCT Application WO 94/01337 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,206. However, the clamping straps described in said documents are not suited to be used on containers for the transportation and storage of chemical compounds liable to exothermic decomposition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,595 discloses a ring-shaped, cut cover band with an eye-shaped aperture on either side of the cut. The cover band encloses the container cover and edge. Between the cover and the container a gasket member is provided which at a certain elevated pressure within the sealed container will be displaced, at least into the area of the bolt location of the cover band, thereby creating an aperture for venting the elevated pressure. This design is not suited to be used on containers for the transportation and storage of chemical compounds liable to exothermic decomposition either, since the cleared aperture is far too narrow for venting a n exponentially increasing pressure.
If the spring or springs are kept in place by means of a nut, their compression, and hence their tension, becomes adjustable.